


Silent Voice

by RoyEdIsMyAesthetic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic
Summary: “And you’re looking at me like that right now,” Ed breathed, molten gold eyes widening with wonder. “Did you miss me? Is that why you’re looking at me like that?”





	Silent Voice

You can make your own telephone. Not the best telephone, but a passable one which can be used across a short distance.

Take two paper cups and punch a tiny hole in the center of the bottom of each with a sewing needle. Then thread either end of a kite string through each hole. Once the string is stretched tight enough, you can hear each other talking on either end.

But young Edward and Alphonse didn’t have any paper cups. The only cups around the house were the glass ones in their mother’s kitchen cabinet, so they took those into separate rooms and pretended that a string connected them together.

And they pretended that it worked.

An older Edward Elric lay back on his neatly made bed and nonchalantly twisted the plastic telephone cord around his finger as he put the headset to his ear. 

It was the afternoon, and soft, dappled light from the nearby window danced upon his duvet covers as he chewed on his chapped lips and looked up at the ceiling, poking around and searching for just the right thing. Just the right words to say to just the right person, tucked away in his repertoire between memories pleasurable in sight, sound, and sensation. Within this, he was able to find the thing that he was looking for. The thing that would make his lover desire him just enough, and provide himself with just the amount of excitement that he craved.

Ed then whispered everything into the phone, as one would whisper into the shell of their lover’s ear, their voice hot and low and hushed, and yet their breathing clear as day, filling up, satisfying, consuming, and present, for he was there. He was there, and he meant every word that whistled past his pink, parted lips.

“It drives me crazy when you look at me that way, Roy,” Edward hummed softly, spine stretching slightly against the mattress of his bed. “I was on my back, and you spread my legs wide, and before you fucked me, you stopped, and you kissed the insides of my thighs, and you told me that you adored how naughty I had been- I was such a naughty boy… You’d wash my mouth out with your cum if I continued to talk so dirty. And before you gave it to me, and you took what was yours, and you filled me up with your hard cock… You looked at me, just like that.”

Edward paused, the sound of his own controlled breathing filling his ears and his head, drowning him, and making him every so slightly dizzy. And yet he tilted his head back over the edge of the bed. And looked at the empty, open doorway, as if Roy were standing there.

Oh, if Roy were standing there, how wonderful it would be.

“And you’re looking at me like that right now,” Ed breathed, molten gold eyes widening with wonder. “Did you miss me? Is that why you’re looking at me like that?”

Roy's fingers curled just a bit tighter around the black handset he had been holding up to his ear, and he bowed his head and looked down at the pile of snowy white papers upon his desk. Onyx eyes closed, and remained closed as he lifted his head once more. It was in that moment that a warm, sweet, spring breeze swept in through the open window behind him, gently toying with his raven hair as it swirled by as fast as time.

“Yeah,” Roy said quietly. “Yeah, I missed you.”

They had fallen into sentiment.

Edward could tell from Roy’s voice that something had changed-they had fallen into something slightly different. But that was alright. He could work with that.

Sheets whispered quietly as Edward shifted, turning onto his side and bringing the headset closer to his mouth, almost as if wanting to keep his voice from being heard by others- as if he were keeping a secret. Eyes flicked to the doorway for just a second.

“Do you think of me when I’m away?” Edward questioned quietly. “Do you think of me?”

“Of course I think of you,” Roy replied, leaning back into his swivel chair and placing his feet flat upon the tile floor. “You’re the first thing on my mind when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep at night.”

Roy paused and gazed out across his sunny, but empty office, at the empty seats and the vacant desks pushed off to the side. It was the sort of gazing where someone isn’t gazing at all, but rather, is remembering. Calling to mind, and finding thoughts wandering in the process as the wind blows the curtains in the window gently about.

Memory.

“Sometimes when I’m in bed at night, I pretend that you’re there with me,” Roy whispered into the silence of the room. “Doing things to me that you do oh so very well. You occupy those... _inbetween times_ too. You’re always on my mind. Always...”

Edward let out a soft, breathy chuckle as he rolled over onto his back and knitted his fingers into his loose, golden hair. The chuckle quickly faded, but the small, soft smile still remained.

The kettle on the stove downstairs in the kitchen began to whistle quietly, and just as it began, someone got out of their chair and turned the stove off. The sound of the kettle died, but as he looked up at the chipped paint of the ceiling, Edward could almost smell the citrus and sugar of lemon ginger tea.

“You’re so sweet,” Edward said, “But… you make me so sad sometimes, just with the way you talk. Just with the little things that you say.”

“I’m sorry,” Roy said gently. And he meant it.

The rubber heels of black combat boots were heard outside, tapping against the tile in the hallway. Roy’s gaze turned over to the closed, wooden double doors. As the officers passed, Roy found himself holding his breath, which was released just before an amused smile tugged at the corners of his lips.  

“Honestly, I’m supposed to working…” he said with a smirk as he thumbed the corner of a paper on his desk, “But all I could think of was you, so I just had to call.”

He paused again, and looked at the door once more.

“It’s my lunch break. I wish we could leave this place right now and go somewhere private- just me and you,” he said, his voice lowering to a whisper.

He made sure to dwell on each word that he spoke. To say them slowly, to make sure that they were heard, because he wanted them to be.

“I could barely concentrate on my work,” he continued, “All I want to do, all I can think about, is having my way with you.”

Closing his eyes for just a moment, Edward let out a soft sigh of content, and bent one leg at the knee as a slight warmth touched his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He inspected the fabric of the brown corduroy slacks he was wearing as he whispered an answer back.

“I’ve been waiting _all day_ for this- just the sound of your voice turns me on. It makes me _want_ you. I’m even wearing those tight leather pants you like- I wore them just for you. I _love_ to give you what you want...”

Roy shifted slightly in the seat before his desk. He could feel a familiar prickle at the back of his neck and the base of his spine, like hair standing up on end, but accompanying it was a heightened awareness. An excitement. A warm, pleasant rush that brought him to his next sentence, and Edward to his as well, without either individual really putting any thought into it. Because thought is not needed in these moments when one becomes lost.

“I wish I could control myself better around you,” Roy breathed, “But when I see you, all I want to do is _rip_ your clothes off, _bend_ you over, and _fuck_ you.”

The words came easily like smooth, thick liquor that burns on the way down the throat. Intoxicating, leading to a new high- the building of a new heat that sends the mind turning in a dizzying spiral like breath from lips.

“Nobody has ever _fucked me_ like you do,” Edward whispered, spreading his legs wide and placing the heels of his feet flat upon the mattress. “Nobody has ever fucked me _so hard_ , and _so well_ . I need to feel you _inside me_...”

“I want to _fill you up_ . I want to be inside of you- you’re so _damn hot_...”

“ _Use_ me…”

“I could spend _all day_ between your legs.”

“I can’t wait to _taste you_ on my lips.”

“I _love_ what you’re doing to me right now. Tell me how much you love it when I _fuck you_...”

“I want you to come _so hard_ that I feel your cock pulsing inside of me.”

“Don’t make a sound until I tell you to…” Roy whispered, ‘And if you do, I’m going to stop and wait until you can be quiet again, like a good little boy.”

Quiet.

He was alone.

Edward suddenly went quiet. And it was in that moment that everything fell apart, because he suddenly realized how truly alone he was. The realization came hard like waves crashing on the rocks, and he felt something catch in his throat.

It was that sort of feeling where you know you’re going to cry, but you do everything to try to make it stop, you do everything to keep it from leaving you. Because if it did, you wouldn’t be able to handle it- these painful emotions which come hand in hand with realization.

Edward’s voice came out as a whimper, cracked and hoarse and drawing a quiet inhalation of breath from Roy, the sound lost as two ceramic tea cups clinked upon two saucers.

_“Don’t stop...”_

Someone was carrying a metal tea tray up the nearby stairs, and the saucers slid slightly against the silver surface of the tray as the young man carrying it coughed.

“ _Oh, Fullmetal_ …” Roy finally breathed, his voice laced with sympathy.

“Shut up, I’m fine…” Edward said quickly with a quiet sniffle. Sitting up with his back to the door, he wiped his wet cheeks with his shirt sleeve and continued to hold the phone with the hand opposite. “I’m fine…”

Alfons Heiderich would have given a gentle knock of his knuckles against the doorframe to announce his presence, but a quiet cough came forward first. The blonde German smiled sheepishly as his roommate turned around, but he went on and stepped through the doorway, carefully placing the tray upon the nearby night table.

Edward set the phone down beside him on the bed and raked his fingers through his messy hair as Alfons picked a cup and saucer off of the tray, being careful not to spill his tea.

“I was going to come and sit with you, but I’ll take mine downstairs, seeing that you’re busy,” Alfons said as he stood straight once more. His turquoise eyes then narrowed with curiosity. “Who were you talking to just now? If I may ask?”

“No one,” Edward replied, closing his eyes and curling his legs beneath him. “I was talking to no one.”

“Didn’t sound like a no one…” Alfons replied dubiously with a lift of an eyebrow.

Bowing his head, Edward smiled a soft, small smile of amusement.

“It didn’t… Did it?” he whispered, beginning to gently trace the patterns of the blue duvet covers beneath him with one finger. “No one was there- I was just talking to myself. I’m so… I’m so awful silly sometimes…”

Havoc’s laughter was heard outside the open doors of Roy’s office, breaking the silence that had settled in the empty room. Breda had probably said something funny to him.

“Anyway, there’s your coffee,” Riza Hawkeye said to Roy, looking down at him with chocolate brown eyes expectant. Concerned. Kind. Soft.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Roy replied quietly, finally finding his voice.

Riza gave him a polite nod of her head, turned, and walked out the doors to the office, closing them behind her. Balancing his chin in the palm of his hand, Roy looked at the mug of coffee that Hawkeye had set upon his desk, steam twisting and curling in the air before him, fading into a nothing. After a moment, he leaned back into his chair, and as he folded his hands on his lap, his one good eye caught sight of the rotary phone on his desk.

Roy and Ed each picked up the phone without even dialing a number. Because in reality, there was nothing. And there was no need to.

At first there was a silence.

 _“Hey there...”_ Roy and Ed finally cooed, each smiling softly to themselves. _“Look… I’m sorry for calling again… But I missed you, and I just wanted to hear your voice.”_

They both waited for an answer, the sound of their own controlled breathing filling their ears and their heads, drowning them, and making them every so slightly dizzy. Their breathing was as clear as day, hot, low, hushed, filling up, satisfying, consuming, and present, for they themselves were there.

And if they pretended, they could hear it. 

 

That Silent Voice saying...

 


End file.
